Unperfect
by Nayama Bros
Summary: IbuKami (Shinji Ibu x Akira Kamio) - Come al solito, il caratterino di Shinji mette alla prova la pazienza di Kamio.. Anche se in fondo in fondo, è solo una giornata comune per i due ragazzi del Fudoumine! :D


**Disclaimer: **Ovviamente questi personaggi appartengono a Takeshi Konomi e a chiunque venga a mente di farsel- *cough* volevo dire... a chiunque venga a mente di usarli senza scopo di lucro. *.*v

**Pairing: **Shinji/Kamio 

**Thanks to: **A quelli dell'animazione che hanno trasformato un manga con disegni inguardabili in un capolavoro di slash disegnato carino; alla figlia sciccosa che ci ha fatto conoscere questa serie *sbrillucc* e a Junichi Suwabe perché ha scritto KA-BA-JI *_*v  
  
****

Unperfect

  
  
Shinji sbuffò per la quinta volta negli ultimi 30 secondi. Kamio si asciugò la fronte e lo guardò irritato.  
  
"Hai finito? Tanto abbiamo quasi vinto, poi possiamo anche tornare a casa."  
  
"Fa caldo, sto sudando, mi dà fastidio."  
  
"…"  
  
"Andiamocene, mi devo cambiare."  
  
"Finiamo prima la partita... Ho appena preso il ritmo giusto!"  
  
Shinji si girò a guardare i compagni dall'altra parte della rete, mormorando tra sé e sé che di quella partita di allenamento non gli importava poi molto.  
  
Kamio gli toccò il braccio con la punta della racchetta.  
  
"Allora? Dai, gli ultimi 2 punti"  
  
"Scopiamo"  
  
"……"  
  
Kamio abbassò di scatto la racchetta, girandosi dalla parte opposta e cercando di fingere di non aver sentito gli sghignazzamenti provenienti dal pubblico.  
  
Shinji, senza attendere risposta, andò a riporre la racchetta nella borsa lasciata a bordo campo e si incamminò verso gli spogliatoi.  
  
L'altro ragazzo rimase un attimo perplesso, poi si scusò velocemente con gli avversari e si affrettò dietro l'amico.  
  
"Oi, Kamio. Niente spettacolini negli spogliatoi."  
  
Kamio arrossì, scuotendo la testa velocemente.  
  
"N-Non lo farei mai"  
  
Tachibana sospirò, congedandolo con un gesto della mano. Il ragazzo fece un leggero inchino e si defilò immediatamente.  
  
Raggiunto Shinji negli spogliatoi fece per gridargli contro per la figuraccia, ma, guardandolo in viso, si rese conto che sarebbe stata fatica sprecata: non era mai bene mettersi a discutere con lui nei giorni in cui pareva particolarmente scocciato.  
  
I due ragazzi si cambiarono in silenzio e, dopo aver raccolto le loro cose, uscirono, dirigendosi verso il cancello della scuola.  
  
"Da me"  
  
"…che?"  
  
"A casa mia"  
  
"Ah…"  
  
A volte persino Kamio faticava a capire il linguaggio telegrafico dell'amico.  
  
Presero il pullman, a quell'ora sempre vuoto, che portava a casa di Shinji, e si accomodarono sui sedili in fondo alla vettura.  
  
Vedendo che anche dopo qualche fermata non saliva nessuno, Kamio, preoccupato dall'aria apparentemente nervosa dell'altro, decise di tentare l'approccio; gli appoggiò una mano su una gamba e allungò il capo verso di lui, tirando fuori la punta della lingua per leccargli appena le labbra.  
  
Shinji non rispose, o almeno, non finché l'altro non approfondì il bacio. Ma proprio in quel momento Kamio cadde per terra e si portò le mani alla testa, massaggiandosela.  
  
"Possibile che questi giovani di oggi siano così maleducati da fare queste schifezze in pubblico?" si lamentò la vecchietta appena salita. Avendo assistito alla scena, aveva deciso che doveva fare qualcosa per impedire tali oscenità, e prontamente aveva colpito Kamio con la borsetta.  
  
"E per di più, guardandoti meglio, anche tu con i capelli lunghi sei un maschio!" aggiunse, tirando un'altra borsettata a Kamio. "Non c'è più decenza in questo mondo!"  
  
Per fortuna dei due, il pullman era giunto alla fermata alla quale dovevano scendere; Kamio schivò un altro fendente e, tirando via Shinji per un braccio, saltò giù dalla vettura.  
  
Entrarono in casa, lasciando scarpe e borse all'ingresso.  
  
"Certo che potevi anche dire qualcosa! Quella vecchiaccia ha picchiato solo me…" si lamentò Kamio, continuando a massaggiarsi il capo.  
  
"I miei tornano tardi", pronunciò Shinji in tutta risposta, avviandosi su per le scale che conducevano alla sua camera.  
  
L'altro rimase spiazzato, poi alzò le spalle e lo seguì, pensando che in quel momento un po' di distrazione avrebbe potuto fargli solo bene.  
  
Si affacciò alla porta della camera, trovando l'amico seduto sul bordo del letto a fissare il vuoto.  
  
"Shinji…?"  
  
"Allora? Scopiamo?"  
  
"…"  
  
Kamio annuì velocemente, sganciandosi la maglia, poi entrò nella stanza e finì di spogliarsi, appoggiando i vestiti su una sedia. Quando fu completamente nudo alzò gli occhi, solo per trovarsi davanti Shinji, nella stessa identica posizione in cui l'aveva visto qualche minuto prima e ancora completamente vestito.  
  
"Ehm… vuoi scopare vestito?"  
  
"No."  
  
"… Allora spogliati, no..?"  
  
"Ok." rispose, impassibile come sempre.  
  
Kamio sospirò: se non l'avesse conosciuto, probabilmente avrebbe preso il suo atteggiamento come un'offesa, ma ormai era abituato ad avere a che fare con quella svogliatezza naturale che caratterizzava l'amico.  
  
Shinji, finito di svestirsi, si risedette sul bordo del letto, senza pronunciare parola. Kamio, sapendo che l'altro non avrebbe mai e poi mai preso una qualche minima iniziativa, rifletté su come iniziare il rapporto.  
  
Si avvicinò a Shinji e lo baciò subito con insistenza per spingerlo a rispondere, cosa che stranamente fece. Accarezzandogli il fianco con una mano, allontanò le labbra dalle sue, spostandole su una spalla e mordendo appena la pelle.  
  
"Mi fai male" borbottò Shinji atonicamente.  
  
"…"  
  
Kamio decise di andare direttamente al dunque e si inginocchiò tra le gambe dell'amico. Cominciò a leccare la sua erezione, rassicurato dal fatto che almeno quella parte mostrava interesse in quello che stava facendo.  
  
Un rumore sospetto impedì al ragazzo di approfondire l'esplorazione. Sporse la testa oltre la gamba di Shinji e rivolse lo sguardo verso la porta aperta.  
  
"Shinji è a casa, ci sono la sua borsa e le scarpe." pronunciò una voce di donna, tanto espressiva quanto quella del figlio.  
  
Kamio scattò in piedi, agitatissimo.  
  
"Non avevi detto che i tuoi non c'erano?!" disse, impegnandosi per mantenere la voce bassa e recuperando in fretta i vestiti.  
  
"Il mercoledì tornano tardi."  
  
"…oggi è giovedì…"  
  
"Ah"  
  
"….. Rivestiti!!" sibilò, agganciandosi i pantaloni.  
  
Shinji si vestì con tutta calma, apparentemente non preoccupato dal fatto che i suoi li avevano quasi beccati in flagrante.  
  
"Gli diciamo che stavamo studiando insieme e poi torno a casa, ok?" mormorò nervosamente Kamio.  
  
"Hai detto che potevamo scopare. Ora non vuoi più? Perché? E' fastidioso. Quando si inizia una cosa bisogna finirla. Non si può rimandare, ormai abbiamo cominciato. Non ti piace scopare con me? Cosa ti ho fatto? Se è colpa mia, dimmi cosa ti ho fatto. Io volevo solo scopare."  
  
Le uniche volte in cui Shinji pronunciava più di tre parole in fila erano rare, ma quando iniziava era capace di stare minuti a lamentarsi, mormorando con voce scocciata e appena udibile.  
  
"Shinji? Sei in camera?" chiamò la madre dal fondo delle scale.  
  
"Shh!! Non importa, andiamo a casa mia, i miei non ci sono davvero" sussurrò Kamio frettolosamente, cercando di zittire l'amico.  
  
Si affacciò dalla soglia, salutando nervosamente la signora Ibu.  
  
"Buonasera!"  
  
"Oh, Akira-kun. Resti a cena?"  
  
"Ah.. no, stavamo studiando, ma abbiamo finito. Anzi, suo figlio può stare da me stanotte? I miei non ci sono, io devo comunque restare a casa e.. tanto per avere un po' di compagnia.." farfugliò, inventandosi le scuse lì per lì e sperando di risultare credibile.  
  
"Certo, fate pure. Divertitevi"  
  
Kamio si affacciò di nuovo in camera, sospirando sollevato.  
  
"Tutto ok, possiamo andare" disse piano. "…e magari allacciati i pantaloni…"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Shinji fece come detto, poi recuperò i libri di scuola per il giorno dopo e si avviò insieme all'amico verso il piano di sotto. Salutata la madre, indossò le scarpe e uscì, seguito da Kamio, che aveva raccolto le borse da tennis di entrambi.  
  
Salirono sul primo pullman utile, occupando anche stavolta i sedili in fondo. La vettura era completamente vuota e piuttosto in penombra, visto che ormai era praticamente notte e una delle luci interne era rotta.  
  
Nonostante la situazione si fosse in un certo senso calmata, l'ambiente e la vicinanza del partner suggerirono alla mente di Kamio fantasie poco opportune. Si girò a fissare Shinji, arrossendo involontariamente. Lo prese tentativamente sottobraccio, strofinandogli una guancia sulla spalla.  
  
Shinji si girò a guardarlo, piuttosto impassibile. Rimasero un attimo a fissarsi, poi Kamio alzò le spalle e lo spinse disteso sui sedili, sdraiandosi sopra di lui. Lo baciò con passione, giocando con la sua lingua all'interno della bocca, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava lo stomaco da sotto la maglietta.  
  
Shinji stranamente reagì, allargando un poco le gambe. Rimase stupito quando, all'improvviso, non sentì più la presenza di Kamio sopra di sé.  
  
"Ma allora siete dei maniaci di professione! Ci sarebbe da chiamare la polizia! Anche se è tardi, non è certo una scusante per mettersi a fare atti osceni nei pullman!" gridò la vecchietta di prima, che stava tornando a casa dopo aver fatto la spesa, continuando a colpire Kamio, stavolta con un sacchetto pieno di lattine per gatti.  
  
"Guardi che è lei la maleducata, gli sta facendo male.. Non può venire a disturbare la gente così. E' fastidioso. Potrebbe andare all'ospedale. Potrebbe anche ucciderlo. Poi verrebbe la polizia e mi farebbero delle domande, e dovrei rispondere. Sarebbe fastidioso. Non mi piacciono le domande." borbottò Shinji tra sé e sé.  
  
Kamio si alzò barcollando e, sebbene mancasse ancora un po' alla loro destinazione, acchiappò l'amico per un braccio e scese alla prima fermata.  
  
"Perché sei sceso qua? Siamo lontani. Non ho voglia di camminare"  
  
"Zitto e muoviti.." mormorò Kamio, zoppicando con aria stanca e trascinandosi dietro le borse.  
  
Shinji lo seguì, mormorando scocciatamente tra sé e sé.  
  
Dopo circa mezzora di cammino, arrivarono finalmente a casa di Kamio,il quale, appena entrato, si lasciò cadere a peso morto sul divano.  
  
Shinji si guardò intorno, sbuffando.  
  
"Ho fame"  
  
Kamio non rispose. L'altro si avvicinò al divano e gli scosse appena la spalla.  
  
"E' ora di cena. Mangiamo"  
  
Kamio socchiuse gli occhi e lo guardò.  
  
"…. Sono stanco, non rompere"  
  
Shinji sbuffò, sdraiandosi accanto a lui.  
  
"Dammi dieci minuti, poi mangiamo..." sospirò Kamio, accoccolandosi all'amico.  
  
Dopo dieci minuti di orologio, si sentì di nuovo scuotere.  
  
"I dieci minuti sono passati. Ho fame"  
  
Kamio lo guardò male, poi si tirò su a sedere e si massaggiò la testa.  
  
"Vediamo che c'è in frigo.."  
  
I due cenarono con dei cibi precotti che la madre di Kamio aveva previdentemente lasciato.  
  
"Scopiamo" esordì Shinji dal nulla, terminando l'ultimo boccone e facendo andare di traverso all'altro quello che stava bevendo.  
  
Kamio si alzò sbuffando e si diresse automaticamente verso la sua camera. Si spogliò svogliatamente e si buttò sdraiato sul letto, aspettando che l'altro facesse i suoi comodi con la solita calma.  
  
Shinji si svestì e si fermò in piedi accanto al letto a guardare l'amico. Kamio si tirò su seduto e gli fece cenno di raggiungerlo, poi prese il telecomando dello stereo che aveva in camera e fece partire sullo sfondo uno dei suoi CD preferiti.  
  
Dondolando leggermente a ritmo di musica, prese Shinji per un braccio e, visto che non accennava a salire sul letto, lo tirò a sé. Lo baciò, spingendolo lentamente sdraiato, ma si tirò su quasi subito, perplesso dal fatto che non riceveva risposta di alcun tipo.  
  
"Questa musica non mi piace"  
  
"… C'è qualche genere in particolare che ti andrebbe di sentire..?" chiese, roteando gli occhi.  
  
"No."  
  
"…"  
  
Sbuffando, Kamio si alzò e indossò le cuffie, poi tornò sul letto. Shinji lo guardò malissimo, mormorando qualcosa che già doveva essere incomprensibile normalmente, figuriamoci con le cuffie accese.  
  
"Che c'è?" disse il ragazzo, togliendosi le cuffie.  
  
"Il filo mi dà fastidio."  
  
"Era per non farti sentire la musica… Mi piace il ritmo, lo sai"  
  
"Così è più fastidioso che con la musica"  
  
"Allora posso rimetterla?"  
  
"No"  
  
"… Prima o poi potrò accenderla mentre lo facciamo?"  
  
"No"  
  
"…"  
  
Kamio spense tutto, pensando alla possibilità di comprare delle cuffie senza filo: tenendole, avrebbe anche potuto evitare di sentire le lamentele del compagno durante il sesso.  
  
Aprì il cassetto e ne tirò fuori un tubetto di lubrificante, deciso a velocizzare le cose. Magari così Shinji avrebbe smesso di lamentarsi..  
  
Spinse l'amico supino sul letto, poi gli si accovacciò tra le gambe, divaricandole. Si cosparse alcune dita col gel, posando poi il tubetto ai piedi del letto.  
  
Guardò Shinji, cercando di scorgere un qualche tipo di espressione sul suo viso, carezzandogli nel frattempo una gamba con la mano pulita. Avvicinò l'altra mano al suo sedere, premendo appena con le dita.  
  
"Fermo"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Kamio alzò gli occhi sorpreso.  
  
"La luce"  
  
"La luce che?" chiese, sospirando scocciato, prevedendo un'altra serie di lamentele.  
  
"Dà fastidio, è troppo forte"  
  
Kamio si alzò, sbuffando più volte, e abbassò un po' la luce.  
  
"Così va bene?"  
  
"Troppo alta."  
  
"…"  
  
Il ragazzo decise direttamente di spegnerla.  
  
"Non si vede nulla. E' fastidioso"  
  
"Ma vuoi scopare, sì o no?" chiese Kamio irritato, riaccendendo la luce.  
  
" La luce sbagliata dà fastidio. Comunque così va bene."  
  
L'altro tornò sul letto, decidendo di non puntualizzare che era esattamente uguale a quando erano arrivati nella stanza. Riprese il lavoro che aveva interrotto, stavolta baciando l'amico nel tentativo di zittirlo.  
  
Tentativo che funzionò, almeno durante la preparazione. Poi riuscì giusto a scivolare dentro di lui e a muoversi due o tre volte, prima di essere fermato nuovamente dalla sua voce.  
  
"Il letto fa rumore"  
  
"… L'ha sempre fatto.. Non si sente quasi, e comunque non te n'eri mai lamentato"  
  
"Oggi mi dà fastidio"  
  
"Cos'è che non ti dà fastidio, oggi?" rispose scocciato, riprendendo a muoversi.  
  
"Continua a cigolare. Mi distrae. Facciamolo da un'altra parte"  
  
Kamio sbuffò forte, uscendo da lui e alzandosi nervosamente. Lo prese per un braccio e se lo trascinò dietro, uscendo dalla camera. Se non fosse stato per l'eccitazione che non accennava a diminuire, a quell'ora avrebbe semplicemente mandato Shinji a quel paese e se ne sarebbe andato a dormire.  
  
S'infilò nella prima stanza che trovò, cioè il bagno, e lo spinse nella doccia.  
  
"Qua ti va bene?"  
  
"Fa freddo"  
  
"…"  
  
Kamio aprì l'acqua calda, visibilmente irritato.  
  
"Così va meglio?" chiese, a denti stretti.  
  
"E' bagnato. Mi dà fastidio" rispose l'altro con nonchalance.  
  
"Hai altre idee in mente?"  
  
"Non so, non è casa mia"  
  
Kamio chiuse l'acqua, poi riprese l'amico per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori dalla doccia. Si guardò intorno, vide la lavatrice e ci spinse Shinji sopra.  
  
"Questo ti va bene? Ho sentito dire che la lavatrice è divertente" disse, praticamente gridando.  
  
"Non ci trovo niente di divertente. E' scomodo" rispose Shinji, con la solita tranquillità.  
  
"…… Basta, mi sono rotto!!" urlò Kamio, tirandolo giù dalla lavatrice e spingendolo per terra.  
  
Gli si sdraiò addosso e, dopo avergli sollevato una gamba, scivolò dentro di lui, spingendo con forza.  
  
"Mi fai male.."  
  
"Vuoi scopare? Zitto e godi" rispose Kamio, guardandolo malissimo, muovendosi avanti e indietro nervosamente.  
  
"Non mi sto lamentando.."  
  
Shinji starnutì per la quinta volta negli ultimi 30 secondi. Kamio si asciugò la fronte e lo guardò, porgendogli un altro fazzoletto.  
  
Tachibana si avvicinò ai due.  
  
"Tutto bene, Shinji? Riesci a giocare?"  
  
"Credo di avere la febbre"  
  
"Ma no, sarà solo un raffreddore.." buttò lì Kamio.  
  
"E' colpa tua", lo accusò Shinji, lamentosamente. "Il pavimento del bagno era gelido, e mi c'hai tenuto per almeno due ore. Ero pure bagnato, dopo che mi avevi spinto nella doccia. Tu eri comodo perché stavi sopra, e intanto io sotto a gelarmi la schiena. La prossima volta sto io sopra, almeno non mi ammalo. Che succede se peggioro e non posso giocare? Poi magari perdiamo, e sarebbe colpa tua"  
  
Kamio diventò rosso acceso e provò a tappare la bocca a Shinji con un fazzoletto, cercando allo stesso tempo di non girarsi verso il capitano, anche se ormai l'ennesima figuraccia era fatta.  
  
"Vedete di evitare queste cose prima di partite importanti... Soprattutto tu, Kamio: ricordati che sei il vice-capitano, non dare il cattivo esempio."  
  
"I-in che senso 'cattivo esempio'..?" balbettò Kamio.  
  
"… Hai capito benissimo" rispose Tachibana, facendo per allontanarsi. "Ora tornate ad allenarvi. Io vado a controllare il lavoro delle matricole"  
  
Kamio salutò ancora imbarazzato il capitano, poi si girò e guardò male Shinji, che si stava soffiando di nuovo il naso.  
  
"C'era bisogno di dire quelle cose??"  
  
"Perché, cos'ho detto di strano? E' la verità."  
  
"Potevi evitare di metterci tutti quei particolari, però.."  
  
"Mica ho detto che quando sei venuto mi hai-"  
  
Kamio gli infilò un fazzoletto in bocca, decidendo di usare i suoi poteri di vice-capitano per portarselo via in un campo lontano dagli altri; per qualche giorno sarebbe stato il caso di tenerlo in isolamento, ovviamente con la scusa di non fargli attaccare il raffreddore agli altri.  
  


**Fine**


End file.
